1. Field
Embodiments relate to a polyorganosiloxane composition, an encapsulation material obtained from the polyorganosiloxane composition, and an electronic device including the encapsulation material.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting element, e.g., a light emitting diode (LED), an organic light emitting diode (OLED), a photoluminescent (PL) device, and the like, has been variously applied to, e.g., a domestic electric device, a lighting device, a display device, various automatic devices, and the like. The light emitting element may display intrinsic colors such as blue, red, and green using a light emitter, or white light by combining light emitters displaying different colors.
Such a light emitting element may generally have a packaging or encapsulation structure. The packaging or encapsulation structure may be made of an encapsulation material including a transparent resin being capable of externally transmitting light emitted from a light emitting element. The encapsulation material may be located where light passes. Accordingly, the encapsulation material should have heat and light resistance.